


Цветы на Холме

by Sonntam



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonntam/pseuds/Sonntam
Summary: Хорек повела леди Арису фон Фелленгард знакомиться с мамой.





	Цветы на Холме

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxda/gifts).



Ариса ступала по лесной траве и шелухе. При каждом шаге хрустела сухая листва, совсем как скрипучие половицы чужого дома, жалующихся на вторжение.

Впереди мелькал красный шарф Хорька, то пропадающий за кустами, то флагом развевающийся за бегущим ребенком. Хорек много говорила о маме, когда они приближались к её обители, но ближе к родной норе, глаза Хорька загорелись от радости и предвкушения. Она уже не могла ждать медленных, осторожных шагов Арисы и скакала впереди неё, гладя знакомые деревья и здороваясь с птицами. Хорек остолбенела при виде большой, сломанной штормом осины, а потом взяла щепку от неё.

Хорек читала лес как книгу и разговаривала с ним как с другом. Ариса же следила за Хорьком, пытаясь по ней прочитать и сам лес. Но чем дальше они заходили, тем чаще пропадала Хорек и тем больше Ариса чувствовала себя здесь чужой.

Тяжелый запах мокрого дерева и растительности липко ложился Арисе на лицо. Птицы пели не для неё, а для вернувшейся дочери. Корни путались под ногами, но Арисе было не впервые приходить туда, где ей были не рады.

\- А вот и мой домик! - выпрыгнула Хорек ей под ноги, - Воооон за тем кустиком.

\- А где твоя мама? - спросила Ариса, придерживая Хорька за плечо. 

За кустом виднелась поляна. Под холмиком с клевером и молодой зеленой травой была темная дыра - вход в нору, значит. 

\- Она здесь! Ну, она здесь везде, но она часто здесь со мной разговаривает. 

Ариса оглянулась, пытаясь почувствовать присутствие божества. Единственное, что она ощущала, было лесом, глубоким, дремучим и древним. Нигде здесь она не видела ни человеческих, ни даже звериных тропок, хотя тут и там встречались звериные кости.

\- Ты можешь поспать, мама любит говорить во сне. Или может не любит, я её не спрашивала. Она говорит во сне, но может хотела бы и говорить как мы с тобой, просто у неё не получается.

\- Как скажешь, - покладисто сказала Ариса и села на поросший мохом валун. Ей здесь не нравилось, но и в этом не было ничего нового. Ей так же не нравилось большинство мест, которых она посещала.

Поляна была красивой и чуть ли не искуственно чистой. Клевер, редкие белые цветочки и очень мягкая, зеленая трава. Заплутавшая стрекоза попыталась сесть Арисе на колено, но Ариса согнала её. 

Ариса глубоко вздохнула. Она умела ждать, отрешившись от мыслей. Рассеяный фокус сознания помогал не отсчитывать минуты, а позволять времени течь как ему вздумается. Может Искательница не соизволит разговаривать с Арисой. 

Спустя некоторое время, Ариса поняла, что она смотрит на каркас ещё не целиком сгнившего волка. Серая шкура облегала выпирающие ребра, а сладкий душок гнили едва дразнил нюх.

Взгляд зацепился за белую кость рядом с волком и некоторое время Ариса пыталась определить как эту кость выломали так, что она оказалась у ноги волка. Скоро Ариса поняла свою ошибку: кость не принадлежала волку, уж больно она выгорела на солнце, являясь скорее желтой, чем белой. 

Это была человеческая бедренная кость. Чуть поодаль от неё, Ариса видела и более свежее, но полу-зарытое ребро. Тут и там, посреди белых цветочков лежали человеческие кости. 

Ариса едва заметно улыбнулась. Искательница послала знак. Ариса нагнулась и взяла кость, лежавшую у её ног. Это была вероятно фаланга пальца.

\- Я принимаю ко сведению ваше предупреждение. Меня печалят ранения, которые Хорек успела получить. Я буду защищать Хорька своей жизнью, но… если вы боитесь за неё, вероятно она будет в большей безопасности под вашим покровительством.

Ветер угрожающе зашумел в листве.

\- Да, вы не нуждаетесь в моем совете. В таком случае, прошу помнить, что и мне не нужны наставления. Я защищаю невиновных. В этом ничего не меняется.

Кость между пальцами Арисы переломилась, царапая ей палец. Капля крови оказалась на кости. Ариса моргнула и кость превратилась в ромашку, с одной единственной каплей крови на лепестке.

\- Ты поговорила с мамой?

\- Кажется, да. - Ариса уронила цветок и улыбнулась Хорьку, - Я думаю, мы друг друга поняли.


End file.
